


Women Warriors at the River of Blood

by cosmic_llin



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Holodecks/Holosuites, Klingon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-28
Updated: 2011-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-15 04:19:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>B'Elanna is enjoying her private holodeck time, until Seven arrives.</p><p>Written for the Trek Femslash Comment Ficathon on LiveJournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Women Warriors at the River of Blood

**Author's Note:**

> None of the characters belong to me, I'm just using them for some non-profit fun.

B'Elanna froze as the doors opened behind her. 

'Lieutenant?' said Seven's voice, curious or bemused, B'Elanna couldn't tell.

B'Elanna whirled to face her. 'That was locked!' she said. 'Do you know how rude it is to walk in on someone's private holodeck time?'

'You have exceeded your allotted hour,' Seven pointed out calmly. 'I have reserved this slot for a sensor simulation.'

'Oh... already?'

She watched as Seven took in the opulent bed-chamber, the tankards of bloodwine, B'Elanna's own attire, which featured considerably more in the way of leather, spikes and cleavage than her usual off-duty clothes.

'I'm... exploring my Klingon heritage, all right?' B'Elanna snapped.

And if that exploration took the form of a trashy romance holonovel, well, that was none of Seven's damn business.

Seven nodded. 'That is commendable, Lieutenant. The captain has often encouraged me to investigate my own origins – I had not considered dramatized narratives as a way of accomplishing this. Are you finding it successful?'

'I  _was_ , until you got here,' B'Elanna said. 'I'm halfway through a chapter. And I'm due back in Engineering in a few hours, I won't get a chance to finish it until next week now!'

Seven nodded. 'If I recall this chapter correctly, it ends after M'Nea, abandoned by her lover Rorg, instead turns to his handmaiden to satisfy her desires.'

B'Elanna blushed. 'You've  _read it_?'

'I am trying to broaden my literary horizons. If I can achieve the desired outcome for you more quickly than the narrative, will you allow me to run my program?'

B'Elanna wasn't sure what Seven meant until she pushed her down onto the bed.

'Well?' she asked.

B'Elanna, caught between stunned and excited, managed a nod.

Seven really must have read the book – she knew exactly how the handmaiden grabbed M'Nea's wrist to sniff it hungrily, ran her tongue down the line of her neck to kiss her collarbone, raked clawing fingers up M'Nea's legs to push aside the heavy material of her skirt, leaned down and bit the inside of her thigh, and then moved her tongue in lazy spirals upwards.

B'Elanna squeaked as Seven's fingers spread her labia and her tongue darted inside to flicker softly up and down. Fuzzily, she watched the perfectly-coiffed blond head as it bobbed between her parted legs, until she fell back and squeezed her eyes shut, panting, sweating in the heavy leather, and, oh – 

B'Elanna came in a flood of Klingon curses.

Seven got up, brushed down her clothing and wiped her mouth. She was composed, if a little pink and bright-eyed. She looked at B'Elanna, still lying spread on the bed, breathing hard.

'May I run my simulation now, Lieutenant?' she asked.

'Give me a minute here, Seven...' B'Elanna gasped.

Seven shrugged. 'Very well.'

There was a pause as B'Elanna sat up and shakily tidied herself.

'Lieutenant?' Seven said.

'Yes?'

'The next time you run this program... perhaps I might participate again?'

B'Elanna grinned. 'Any time.'


End file.
